Please Speak
by Nayaholic23
Summary: Santana hasn't spoken to anyone since she was 10 years old. Now 5 years later, Hiram and Leroy Berry adopt her. Follow Rachel and Santana as they get to know each other on their tough journey towards friendship and ultimately, sisterhood. Includes Pezberry sisters, and established Faberry, and Brittana later on.
1. Prologue

5 years ago . . .

Santana Lopez stares longingly out the window as she watches the neighborhood kids run around, playing and laughing. She wishes she could do that. Just run around with the other kids, being a normal kid without a care in the world. That must be nice.

"What are you looking at you dumb piece of shit?!" Mario Lopez shouts at his ten year-old daughter.

"N-nothing, papi." the young Latina stammers nervously.

"What did I tell you about talking?!"

"T-to n-not do it." Santana mumbles.

Mario is about to respond by hitting his daughter, but then the front door bursts open. The two Latinos in the kitchen turn their heads toward the sound. Santana's eyes light up at the sight of the policemen and a woman, but quickly dim back down when she sees the livid expression on her father's face.

"Mario Lopez, you are under arrest for child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." the man says as he puts handcuffs on the Latino.

"You told someone didn't you?! I told you not to fucking tell and you did! You're such a dumb piece of shit! And that's all you'll ever be, Santana! If I ever find out who you told I will kill them! And if I ever hear that you're talking again, I will kill _you_ too!" Mario yells to his now sobbing daughter as he is being pulled toward the police car. The one policeman shoves the man into the back of the car while the other gets in the car. They speed off quickly.

The woman that was with the two policemen is still at the house with Santana. Once she sees the squad car leaving, she wraps the small girl in her arms. The Latina doesn't automatically relax, but after a moment of silence, she collapses onto the woman sobbing. The woman picks the tiny girl up easily and they leave the house. She puts her in the front seat of the cop car and they drive off.

"I'm going to take you to your new home okay?" the older brunette asks softly.

Santana faintly nods, but continues wiping her tears and crying quietly.

The woman stops in front of a grey mansion with a huge front yard and a sign that says _The Children's Home of Lima_. The woman gets out of the car, picks the Latina up and carries her into the house. The mansion is filled with kids running around and playing.

"Laura! I'm here!" the brunette calls into the house.

"Jane!" a red -haired woman exclaims as she comes around the corner. "Is this Santana?" she asks, gesturing to the small girl in her friend's arms.

"Yeah." Jane says. By now, Santana has stopped crying; she is just quietly whimpering and sniffling with her head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"Is she okay?" Laura asks, concerned.

"I'm not sure. Ask her." she shrugs.

"Santana sweetie, are you alright?"

The Latina shakes her head silently.

"Does she talk?" the redhead asks her friend.

"She hasn't a word to me yet. But I don't think she will anytime soon. Her dad said he'll kill her if she talks."

"Oh my God. Thank goodness he's in jail now." Laura says. "Do you want me to show Santana her room now?"

"Sure." The woman leads the two up a flight of stairs and down a hall.

"Santana, this is your new room. Since your mom is dead, and your dad is in jail, you are unfortunately, an orphan. So you will be staying here until you get adopted. Is that okay with you?" the redhead asks the young girl. The Latina lifts her head off of Jane's neck ad looks around her new bedroom. The walls are painted red, there is a twin-sized bed in the middle of it, and there is a desk near the window. Santana decides she likes it and nods her head at Laura.

The woman beams and says "Great! Now Santana, Miss Jane and I are going to go downstairs and talk for a little, is that okay?" The young girl nods her head and Jane sets her down.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetie?" the brunette asks her. She's taken a liking to the small girl so she needs to be reassured that she's going to be alright alone.

Santana once again nods her head. She points to the bed and makes the go on gesture with her hands.

"Okay. Sleep well, sweetie."

The girl wordlessly nods and climbs into the bad as the two women leave. Santana lets her eyes close as she begins to dream about how her life would've been like if her dad wasn't abusive and her mom wasn't dead.


	2. Meeting Santana

**A/N: Okay, so i know in real life there arent really orphanges around anymore (at least in the US), but lets just pretend they do for the sake of this story. Oh and i know the adoption process takes longer than 5 months, but again, lets just pretend that it doesnt in this story. Okay, well thats all i have to say. Please enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters :)**

Hiram and Leroy always wanted to have another child. Don't get them wrong, they love their daughter, and _only_ child, Rachel, but they always wanted at least one more to make their family complete.

"Honey, are you excited?" Hiram asks his husband, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Of course! We've wanted this forever!" the man exclaims as they pull up to the big building. Leroy and his partner get out and hold hands as they walk up to the door. Hiram rings the doorbell in anticipation.

Almost automatically, a red-haired woman answers the door.

"Leroy and Hiram! Its so nice to finally meet you two!" Laura exclaims, pulling them into a three-way hug.

"The feeling is mutual!"

They all part and stand in the foyer awkwardly.

"So are you ready to see the kids?" the redhead asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Leroy nearly shouts out of excitement. Laura chuckles and leads them to the large playroom. She opens the door and there are about ten kids running around and playing with one another. The two men look around the room in awe. Anyone of these kids could be their next child.

After looking at the kids play in their natural state, Hiram and Leroy both find themselves drawn to the petite Latina that is sitting on the window seat with her knees up to her chest, and is staring out the window. The men give each other a look, and they immediately know that's who they want to be their daughter.

"Who's that over there? By the window?"

"Oh that's Santana. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, but I must warn you, she doesn't speak." Laura warns.

"Really? Is the mute?" Leroy asks.

"No, she is perfectly capable of talking, she just chooses not to."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything to you after you meet her. Now I'm going to get her and you can meet with her in her room." the red-head says before leaving to get the Latina.

She taps the fifteen year-old on her shoulder and her head snaps up to the woman. They see Laura say something and Santana's eyes light up and a smile cross her face.

"Aww." the men say.

"She's so cute!"

"I know, I haven't even met her yet and I want to call her our daughter."

They stop talking as Laura and Santana walk past them. The men follow the two up the stairs and down the hall. They enter a room and Santana plops down at her desk chair and turns her laptop on. Once it's on, she opens up Microsoft word and turns toward the men.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone. Honey, I'll be back in an hour so you can get ready to go with Miss Jane okay?" Laura asks.

The young girl nods her head and waves goodbye. Laura replies and leaves the room.

"So how old are you sweetie?"

_15_, she types.

"That's cool! We have a seventeen year-old daughter named Rachel. So you're in tenth grade?" Hiram asks.

_I'm actually in eleventh. I skipped sixth grade._

"Really? So you must be really smart."

The small Latina blushes and shrugs. _I guess_, she types.

"So Santana what do you like to do for fun?" Leroy asks, curious.

_I like to listen to music, play my instruments, and dancing._

"Really? Rachel loves music! She loves Broadway and everything that has to do with it. What instruments do you play?"

_Pretty much everything. Piano, drums, all guitars, violin, cello, trumpet, flute, and the clarinet. _

"Oh my God, that's amazing! How did you learn to play all of those?"

_Well, before my mom died, she taught me how to play the piano. And I didn't really do much as a kid, so I taught myself how to play the guitar. And Jane takes me to music lessons every Tuesday and Thursday which is where I learned how to play the other instruments._

"Who's Jane?" Hiram asks.

_She's like my best friend. She's one of the best people in the world._

"Why?"

_She saved me from my dad._

"Your dad? What happened? If you don't want to talk about what happened, its fine."

_If it's okay, I'd rather not. _

"That's perfectly fine. So do you want to ask us some questions?" Hiram asks. Santana's eyes light up and she nods her head excitedly.

_How old are you?_

"I'm forty, and Hiram is forty one."

The continue asking each other questions and getting to know one another until Laura comes back into the room.

"Santana, Jane is here. Say goodbye to Leroy and Hiram."

_Goodbye. Thank you for coming and getting to know me._

"No problem, sweetie. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Santana smiles, turns off her laptop, and goes to hug them both. She waves one last time before Laura ushers her out the room. When they get to the door, the Latina hugs the redhead.

"Thank you." she says softly in her guardian's ear.

"No problem, sweetie. Now go on, you don't want to be late."

Santana nods and smiles before skipping to Miss Jane's car and getting inside.

"Hey kiddo! What's got you in a good mood?"

"I just met my possible future parents!" the Latina exclaims.

"What?! That's great Tana!" Jane yells, reaching across the car and giving her favorite kid a hug. Jane has known Santana for five years now, and they have been inseparable ever since. When Jane helped her when she was younger, Jane was fresh out of college, and that was her first job. So since Santana was Jane's first kid to help, they formed a bond that will last them for life. In a way, Jane is the big sister Santana's always wanted, and Santana is the little sister she's always wanted.

"I know I'm so excited!" she agrees before the brunette releases her. They celebrate for a couple more minutes until Jane sees the time.

"Oh shit! Tana we need to hurry or else you're going to be late!" she yells before speeding off towards the Latina's music school.

Meanwhile, Leroy, Hiram, and Laura are all in Laura's office.

"She such a sweet girl." Leroy gushes.

"Santana is probably the nicest kid I've met. I don't think she's capable of being mean." Laura agrees.

"So , um, why doesn't she talk?"

"Well, when she was smaller, she was physically and mentally abused by her father. He would yell at her for talking and doing the littlest things. She would always go to school with a black eye or a bruise on her arms or legs. She would never talk at school, and no one knew why. The school psychologist diagnosed her with selective mutism at age eight. In a way I could see how she was right, but she didn't understand the whole situation. The real reason why she wouldn't talk was because her father threatened her. He would say that if she talked, he would hurt her."

"So she doesn't have selective mutism?"

"No. It may seem like it but its not. So anyways, one day, Santana's teacher found her outside in the rain waiting for her dad to pick her up. She was concerned because it was 5 o'clock, and school ended over two hours ago. She brought Santana back to her car to warm up. The poor little girl was shaking from the cold. When her teacher asked her why she was outside she just burst into tears. That's when she let it slip that her dad is abusive. The day after was the day he got arrested."

"Wow." Is all the Berry men can say. After a couple of minutes, Leroy breaks the silence. "So where does Jane come in, in all of this?"

"Oh yeah! So when the police arrested Mario, Santana's father, Jane went with them so she could get Santana. As Mario was being arrested, he threatened to kill the person Santana told, and he threatened to kill Santana if she ever spoke again. After-"

"Oh my God. He's terrible!"

"I know! She's really strong for getting through that. So anyways, after Santana's dad was gone, Jane consoled Santana and took her here. I still remember how small she was. She was about seventy pounds and was like four foot nine. But anyways, since the day Jane brought her here, they've been inseparable. Jane is only twenty seven, so they're basically like each other's sisters. I think its sweet. Jane takes her to her music lessons every Tuesday and Thursday."  
"So how do you know all of this?" Hiram asks, curious.

"Santana told me."

"Wait, told you? Or actually _told_ you?" Leroy asks.

"She physically told me."

"She talks to you?"

"Yes, she started talking to me two years ago, which was two years after her father died."

"He's dead?! How did he die?" Leroy asks.

"He had a heart attack in jail, and they couldn't revive him." Laura explains.

"Why did she not start talking immediately after his death?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that. Honestly, I think it's a trust issue. She talks to the people she trusts, and doesn't to the people she doesn't, or makes her feel uncomfortable." she shrugs.

"Oh okay. So once we get to know her more she will eventually talk?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how long it will take, but don't expect for her to just start singing to you in a couple of days."

"She sings too?" Hiram asks. _This girl can't get any better. _

"Yeah! Sometimes you'll catch her singing to herself when she's alone. She has a wonderful voice, I just wish she wasn't so shy so she could show it to the world, you know?" Laura asks.

The men nod. "So is there anything else that we should know about her if we want to adopt her?"

"You're going to adopt her?!" the brunette exclaims.

"Yes, Santana is a wonderful girl and we would love it if she could be a part of our family." Leroy says. "Is that alright?"

Laura nods with tears in her eyes. "Of course! I'm just so happy for her! I've seen her sit there for five years, while all of the other younger kids are getting adopted looking so sad. I think she was starting to give up hope that she would ever get adopted."

"Anyways, so where were we?" the woman asks while wiping her tears.

"Do we need to know anything about Santana before we adopt her?"

"Oh, yeah. She has ADD, so you would need to make sure she has her pills every day. And it's important that she has those pills or else she's really spacey and it's nearly impossible for her to focus. Another thing is that it might take her awhile to adjust to your home. I remember, she had to sleep with me or with the light on the first couple of nights, but after the first week she was fine."

"Okay, that's easy enough."

_5 Months Later (February)_

"Are you all set, Santana?" Laura asks the Latina who is standing in her soon-to-be old room.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous." the fifteen year-old says quietly.

"Its okay, sweetie. That's perfectly normal." the woman walks across the room to comfort the child she's been caring for, for five years.

"I know, it's just, I'm going to miss you and Jane so much." she says sadly.

"Hey, none of that, okay? Jane is still going to take you to your music lessons and you'll be seeing me at least once a month. And plus you have my number. You'll be fine! Your new family is wonderful!"

"I know you're right." she smiles.

Laura wraps the younger girl into a hug. Even though she is not supposed to have favorites, she and Santana will always have a special bond that she knows she will not have with the other kids.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Miss Laura." the Latina mumbles into her ex-guardians shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm. Now get on out there. Your _family_ is waiting."

Santana can't help the grin that comes across her face at the words "your family". The Latina smiles one last time before grabbing her suitcase ad leaving out the door.

"Hey sweetie!" Hiram exclaims at the sight of seeing his daughter.

"Are you ready to go home?" Leroy asks.

The fifteen year-old nods and smiles. The trio makes their way to the car. They put all of Santana's belongings in the trunk. Before she gets in the car, she waves goodbye to Miss Laura one last time. Hiram starts the car and they're on their way. After fifteen minutes of driving, they pull into the long driveway of a large suburban home.

"We're home!" Leroy asks.

They all get out of the car. "So, are you ready to meet your sister?"


	3. Meeting Rachel

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but i'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can. Please enjoy reading! :)

Before the Latina can respond a small brunette runs out the front door of the house and immediately wraps Santana in a signature Rachel Berry hug.

Santana is so startled and caught off-guard that she doesn't reciprocate the gesture.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I just got so excited to finally meet you, that I could not control myself! Oh, where are my manners? I am Rachel Barbra Berry, your older sister." she introduces. But still, the Latina is so flustered by her sister's rant she can't even wave hello to the older girl.

"Rach, honey, can you calm down a little? You're making Santana nervous." Hiram says while running the younger girl's arm in a soothing gesture.

Santana waves and smiles shyly at her sister before looking down at the ground. She inwardly sighs. _God, why do I have to be so awkward? _

The Latina was never good with people her age. No, she just isn't good with people in general. At her old school, Carmel High School, she was often bullied for not speaking and being so socially awkward. And it doesn't help that she's super smart too.

The shorter brunette beams her 1,000 watt smile. "I am sorry if I startled you, Santana. Now, dad, daddy, can I show Santana her room?!"

"Santana is that alright? We'll take up your bags."

The younger girl nods her head before letting Rachel drag her into the house and up the stairs. They stop in front of a door with Santana's name on it.

"Ready?" she asks.

Santana nods her head anxiously. Rachel pushes open the door and they step in. Santana takes in the room. The walls are black and red, there is a twin sized bed in the middle, a desk and a bookcase on the left, and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed.

"If you do not like it, then we can totally redo it." the older girl rushes out at seeing her sister's unreadable reaction.

But then Santana shakes her head wildly with a radiant smile.

"So I take it you like it?!" Rachel asks.

Santana nods her head.

Rachel then grabs the younger girl's hand and leads her out of the room. They go downstairs and stop in front of the basement.

"Now, I know you love this!"

The brunette pushes open the door and they go down the stairs. The Latina lets out an excited gasp. The room is filled with every musical instrument you can think of, a recording booth, and a mini stage at the far end. Santana runs over to the two acoustic guitars in the far corner of the large room. One is silver and sparkly, and the other is pink with stars on it. The silver one has Santana's name on the neck, and Rachel has hers on the pink one. She looks at Rachel with a questionable expression.

"That's yours. Consider it your welcome to the family present."

And then the Latina surprises them both by jumping into Rachel's arms and giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you." she whispers.

The brunette pulls away and looks at her surprised. The Latina doesn't know what to do because she's so shocked herself.

"Did you just-" she starts.

The raven haired girl waves her hand dismissively as if saying "forget about it".

"No problem." Rachel smiles. She knows she shouldn't push the subject because they just met, and even though they're sisters, it's too early for them to have a conversation about things as personal as that.

Then Santana picks up the beautiful guitar and starts strumming a familiar tune. Her sister's eyes light up at the chance to sing. "Can I?" she asks. The fifteen year-old nods encouragingly.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

Meanwhile, Leroy and Hiram are standing outside of the music room.

"Aww, do you hear them? I can tell they're going to be the best of friends!" Hiram exclaims to his husband with a smile. But his expression turns worried at seeing his husband with tears rolling down his tan cheeks.

"Honey, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"No, sweetie, I'm fine. These are happy tears. I'm just so happy that our family is complete, and really relieved that they get along."

"Aww, Leroy, me too." the older man gives his husband a kiss on the lips before they turn back to listen to their daughters' impromptu performance.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

When they finished the song, Rachel exclaims, "Oh my God, that was amazing!"

Santana nods excitedly as she pulls out her phone, Rachel looks confused until Santana shows her the phone.

_You're amazing!_

"I know but so are you! We should definitely perform that for glee club!"

_You want me to join glee club? But I don't even sing._

"Do not worry its okay. You can just play the instruments and when we perform you can just 'sing' in the background. I even talked to Mr. Shue in advance. See? I have it all planned out!" Rachel exclaims.

_You already talked with your teacher about me?_

"Yes. You cannot be my sister and not be in glee club!"

_Haha, okay I'll join. Does anyone else know that you were getting a sister?_

"Okay, don't get mad okay?" the brunette asks, biting her lip.

Santana raises her eyebrows and nods.

"Alright, well everyone knows. And by everyone, I mean everyone. At first it started off with just Quinn and Kurt, but since Kurt is one of the biggest gossipers in school, he told Mercedes, the other biggest gossiper in school, and she told the glee club, then it just spread like wildfire. The whole school knows now. And they have been anxiously waiting your arrival. Sometimes I wonder why they care so much, I mean I'm definitely not the most popular girl in school, even though I am dating the most popular person in school, I suppose its because -"

"I-I love you like a love song baby, I-I love you -"

"Hello sweetie! How are you feeling?" the brunette asks the person on the other line. She holds up one finger and walks out of the room.

_Huh, she probably talking to that person she said she's dating. _

"Santana, honey, how about you come help me make some lunch?" Leroy asks.

The Latina puts two thumbs up and puts her guitar back on the guitar stand. She follows her fathers up the stairs to the kitchen.

"So I was thinking we could make some pizza?" Santana nods her head and smiles before texting something to and handing Leroy the phone.

_Who is Rachel talking to?_

"Her girlfriend, Quinn. You-you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Santana stares at him to see if he's serious. Hiram stifles laughter for his husband's expense.

_No offense, daddy, but I have two gay fathers, how can I possibly have a problem with Rachel being in a relationship with a girl? _

The Latina giggles as Leroy reads what she wrote. He blushes embarassinly. "Your right, That was a dumb question." he laughs. "Let's just forget I said that okay? Now lets just get started on this pizza shall we?"

Santana and Hiram laugh one last time before getting the materials out and starting the pizza.

Forty five minutes later, the family is seated around the kitchen tables eating the delicious pizza they made.

"So, Santana, are you excited for tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

The Latina shrugs and goes back to eating her food.

"Why?"

Santana shakes her head, not wanting to tell her.

Rachel nods in understanding, she knows her sister will tell her when she's ready, and she doesn't want to push her. The younger girl types something on her phone and hands it to Hiram.

_I'm done eating. May I be excused? _

"Of course, sweetie, go ahead."

The Latina smiles and gets up. She puts her plate in the sink and goes upstairs.

"Dad, daddy, you couldn't have picked a better person to be my sister. She's amazing! And super talented as well! I can just imagine us in glee club taking over! Uh, it's going to be amazing! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to help her put her stuff away!" the hyper seventeen year-old exclaims before leaving the kitchen within seconds.

The two men laugh at their daughter's antics. "Where does she get all of that energy from?" Hiram mutters as he gets up to put their plates in the sink.

Meanwhile, Rachel opens the door to Santana's room to see her sister sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands, crying.

"Santana?! What's wrong?!" she asks, alarmed as she rushes over to the crying girl and takes her into her small arms.

The Latina just shakes her head, and buries her head in Rachel's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, her crying has calmed down.

"Now sweetie, do you want to tell me what that was about? If you don't that's okay."

The younger girl takes her head off of the brunette's shoulder and looks down. She types a long message on her phone before hesitantly handing it to Rachel.

_ The reason why I'm not looking forward to school is because I'm always bullied, and you bringing up school just makes me even more nervous about tomorrow. People don't exactly appreciate someone who doesn't speak, and has an IQ of 170. Every school I have been to the people bullied me. I guess they just love picking on someone that can't really defend themselves huh?_

"Aww, San, I will not let that happen okay? What kind of things did they used to do to you?"

_ At Lima Heights Elementary, the kids used to verbally abuse me and push me around and stuff. And at Carmel, my old school, they used to shove me into lockers and call me names._

"Did you ever try to do anything about it?"

_ Well I obviously couldn't do anything when I was smaller, because my dad did it to me at home as well, but I told Miss Laura. And when she contacted the school, they didn't do anything about it. And when they touched me, I couldn't do anything back because I'm a pacifist._

"Are you serious? That's amazing! Rachel exclaims. "I mean, I don't support violence, but when I get really pissed off I cannot help myself."

The Latina giggles, but then turns serious. _If I get picked on will you stick up for me? _

"Why of course! Santana look at me." the fifteen year-old turns to look her sister in the eyes. "Look, I know that we just met a few hours ago, but we've already formed a bond that I know will last us forever. You're my little sister; of course I will protect you. I love you."

"I love you too." she whispers.

_A Day Later _

"Santana, honey its time to get up!" Hiram exclaims to the teenager. Him and Leroy have been trying to wake the Latina up for the past five minutes, but the only response they got was a muffled moan and then she continued to snore soundly.

"For a girl who never talks, she sure is a loud sleeper." he chuckles. "I guess its time to bring in the big guns."

"Rachel! Come here!" Leroy yells. Seconds later, they hear their oldest daughter's feet bound up the hallway to their room.

"You called me daddies?" she asks as she enters. "Wait, why is Santana in here?"

"She slept with us last night. She had trouble adjusting to new places. But anyways, we can't get her up. Can you help us?" the man asks.

"Why of course! Oh! I know just the thing!" she exclaims. She goes behind her sister and tickles the back of her neck.

The younger girl groans and turns around with her eyes open.

"How did you do that?" Hiram asks.

"We had a tickle fight yesterday and I discovered her weakness." the short brunette smiles. Santana throws her sister a mock glare before Rachel leaves the room.

Santana begrudgingly gets out of her parents' bed and kisses them good morning.

"Good morning sweetie!" Leroy exclaims.

"Hello darling. You sure are a heavy sleeper aren't you?" Hiram jokes.

The younger girl smiles sheepishly and nods. "Yeah, it sure was a project getting you up. Now why don't you go and get ready for school and meet us downstairs for breakfast?"

The Latina nods her head and leaves the room.

"Be down in a half hour!" Leroy calls down the hallway.

Santana washes up and gets ready for school. She puts on black jeans, a white sleeveless button up shirt with a collar, a jean jacket, and jean- material vans. She quickly adds a little curl to her hair and puts a black beanie on top of it. She goes downstairs and sits next to Rachel at the island.

"Well don't you look nice?" the brunette asks her sister.

The raven-haired girl smiles and flips her hair in true diva fashion.

"Um, sorry, San, but there's only room for one diva in this house." Rachel says before flipping her own hair on both sides. The two teenagers engage in a hair flipping contest before Hiram stops them.

"Alright, girls stop hair flipping before you get hair in your food." he scolds.

"Yeah! And you don't want to mess that pretty hair up!" Leroy exclaims. The sisters roll their eyes and continue eating their food. Santana takes her pills and quickly finishes the rest of her food.

"Wow, hungry much?" Leroy chuckles.

_I eat when I'm nervous. _

"Honey, there's no need for you to be nervous. Everyone is going to love you, I promise."

"Yeah, San, now let's go , I want you to have time to organize your locker and stuff."

"Goodbye daddies! Have a wonderful day!" Rachel kisses her fathers goodbye.

Santana does the same and then they're out the door. The Latina fiddles with the radio station before turning it off and nervously drumming her fingers on her guitar case. They pull up to the school in about five minutes.

"Are you ready?" the older brunette asks.

Santana looks like she's about to cry again. Rachel sighs.

"Sweetie, you know that I will never let anything happen to you right?"

Santana nods shakily, with her lips trembling.

"Santana, we can just stay out here until you calm down okay? Just take your time alright?" Rachel asks, softly. She takes her sisters hand and waits patiently for her to calm down. After a couple of minutes, Santana nods her head at Rachel.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

The Latina musters up a small smile and nods. They step out of the car and walk up to the doors. Rachel turns to look at her little sister, who is anxiously fiddling with her book bag straps.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

The Latina nods her head nervously.

"Its okay, San. I will look out for you. Now let's go and show them the new hottest bitch in town!"

Santana laughs and follows Rachel into the school building.

A/N: So my mom is making me take a break from writing and reading Fanfiction because she's convinced thats whats causing my OCD. Yeah, she's crazy. But i shouldn't be gone long. Tata for now :)

Songs used:

Heart Attack- Demi Lovato


End file.
